degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Princeton Hills Season 1 Episode 3: Because Of You (2)
Main Plot: Joelle (At school) Kayla: Jo? Tyler: Joelle? Joelle: Hey guys. Tyler: We probably did overeact it maybe was a one time thing, you drinking. Joelle: Yeah one time. (Joelle fakes a laugh) Kayla: Hey wanna hang after school? Joelle: Yeah can't sorry. Besides I'd be a third wheel. Kayla: Ok. Tyler: Later. (They leave school as Joelle pulls out a reuseable water bottle full of liquor) Joelle: They don't know. Sub Plot: Adma/Bridget (Adam walks up to Miranda) Adam: Hey! Why are you trying to seperate me and Bridget? Miranda: Excuse me? Adam: Don't play dumb. Miranda: No like honestly what the hell? Adam: Who sent it to me? Miranda: Marina. Adam: Marina? Miranda: She has the hots for you. (Marina looks at Adam waving all flirty and Adam waves back) Miranda: Later. Third Plot: Amanda (At Amanda's) Miriam: Damon's here?! I can't believe it! Amanda: Neither can I! I hate him! Miriam: What are you gonna do? Amanda: The more I move he'll just follow me. Miriam: Sorry Amanda. Amanda: It's fine. Miriam: No it's not It's.... (A knock is heard at the door) Amanda: Wait here. (Amanda get the door) Amanda: Damon?! Damon: Amanda! (Damon kisses Amanda) Amanda: Get off of me! (Amanda pushes Damon and slams the door in his face) Main Plot: Joelle (At Joelle's) Kayla: Jo? Joelle: Hey. Kayla: Are you drunk? Tyler: You said you were off the stuff. Joelle: What are you talkig about? Kayla: You're drunk! Joelle: Shut up. My parents can't know about this! Tyler: Maybe, maybe not. Joelle: Are you threatening me? Kayla make your boyfriend stop! Kayla: No, sorry. Joelle: This is so like you! Kayla: What? Joelle: Pick your boyfriend's side over mine! Just get the hell outta my house! Get! Go! (Kayla and Tyler leave) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (The next day at school) Adam: There you are girlfriend. Bridget: Oh Adam, you're so cheesy. Adam: Yeah that's me cheesy. Bridget: What's wrong? Adam: Uhh this girl Marina is threatening our relationship. Bridget: What?! Adam: Yeah. Bridget: I hate that chick. She's so dead. (Marina turns over and walks to them) Marina: Hi Adam. Bridget. Bridget: What do you want? Marina: Oh nothing but Rachel wants you. (Bridget walks away) Adam: Marina walk away. Marina: No way. (Marina kisses Adam) Marina: Later. Third Plot: Amanda (Amanda walks home until she hears a voice) Damon: Hey Mandy. Amanda: Go away, Damon: Shouldn't have done that. Amanda: Leave me alone! (Amanda pushes Damon on the ground) Damon: Or that. Amanda: I'm serious go away! (Damon punches Amanda in the face and strangles her to the ground leaving her then throws her at the door) Damon: Bitch! (Amanda watches him leave in horror) Main Plot: Joelle (The next day at school Tyler and Kayla make out on the school steps) Joelle: How sweetenly disturbing. Get a room love birds! Kayla: Get some help Jo! Joelle: I'm fine! I don't have a problem! (Joelle throws up over the ledge) Tyler: Says the girl replacing her water with vodka. Joelle: Shut up Ty! My parents will kill me if they found out! Kayla: True. Joelle: No! Tyler: Yes. No. Kayla: Maybe, so! Joelle: You 2 are so boyfriend girlfriend tag team! Kayla: Just hand one over. (Joelle hands Kayla a bottle and she pours it out) Kayla: Just doing you a favor. Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget Bridget: Adam! When were gonna tell me this?! Adam: I'd never break up with you Bridget! It's all a lie! Bridget: Marina? Marina: Oh, it's you. Bridget: Did you or did you not post a fake tweet on twitter about me and Adam breaking up? Marina: You 2 are still a couple? Adam: Yep Bridget: Pretty much homewrecker. Adam: Fail at that too. Marina: Whatever, you 2 will break up. (Marina stomps off) Bridget: Or will we? (Adam and Bridget start to kiss) Third Plot: Amanda (At Amanda's) Lauren: You're safe now Amanda. Miriam: Yeah. No stalkers here. (A loud knock is at the door) Lauren, Amanda and Miriam: Aaah! (Lauren goes to the door) Lauren: Who is it? Damon: Damon. Now open the damn door you whore! Amada: Do what he says. (Lauren opens the door) Lauren: Rude dude. (Damon punches Lauren down) Miriam: How dare you punch a girl?! (Damon punches Miriam down) Amanda: Oh no you don't! (Amanda punches and kicks Damon in the crotch then gets out her phone) Amanda: Hello? 911? Get the police over here pronto. Main Plot: Joelle (At Joelle's) Tyler: That the last of the poison? Kayla: Think so. Jo? Joelle: Yeah. Not doing that again. Kayla: Good you scared us. Joelle: Don't worry not doing that again. Tyler: Good. Kayla: Gotta go. Joelle: Individual or couple? Tyler: 3 amigos. Well 1 amigo, amiga, novia. Kayla: Wanna catch a movie later? Joelle: No thanks. I'm good. Kayla: Later. (They leave as Joelle pulls out 2 bottles of vodka) Category:Blog posts